Back To December
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Two-Shot. Kendall/Jo story based on Taylor Swift's song with the same name. If you don't like the song, or Kendall and Jo, individually or together then just walk away. First BTR story! Please go easy on me.
1. Part One

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Big Time Rush story and it is on one of my favorite BTR couples: Kendall/Jo! :) They're my second favorite couple in the whole series. :D I just find them really sweet and I loved their "one-minute date" on Big Time Girlfriends. I think that's my favorite moment between them. Anyway let's get on with the story! I hope you guys will like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, (I wish I did but I don't) and the amazing song used in this story entitled: "Back to December" by the amazing Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Big Time Memories**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life, tell me how's your family_  
_I haven't seen them in a while_  
_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_We small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up and I know why_

* * *

Jo sat there, wearing her favorite Sunday dress that had a floral design and her brown flip flops with her shades perched on the top of her head; things she could have never worn back in New York except during the summer, drinking her blue smoothie in a quaint, little café in Los Angeles thinking back on the good times she shared with her friends and the life she lived here so many years ago. When Jo first started her acting career back at the Palm Woods Hotel just a couple of blocks from here, she knew this town would be way different from her home back in North Carolina but being the actress that she was, she had the confidence to face anything that came at her head on. She just didn't expect that "anything" to be a tall, gorgeous, green eyed, blonde stranger. She fell for him hook, line and sinker. She had to admit, at first she found him and his friends to be pretty crazy fighting over her like they did. But as she got to know him, she started feeling butterflies in her stomach even during the days where she was trying to keep her "I have a boyfriend secret" from being found out. Eventually he found out, thanks to his little sister Katie but now that she thinks about it, she's actually pretty happy she got busted. If it wasn't for that "incident" she would have never opened her heart to Kendall like she did and she would have never known what true happiness was. So now she regrets what had happened to change all that on that one December night all those years ago. Her thoughts got suddenly interrupted when she saw Kendall enter the café. She raised her hand and waved at him to motion for him to go to her direction. He looked incredible. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with khaki shorts and brown sandals. He too had his sunglasses perched on top of his head, which his blonde hair was kind of messy but it did make him look cute. Jo didn't know whether it's because she hasn't seen him in a long time or because she missed him or both, he looked so damn amazing in her eyes. He saw her and made his way there. He sat down there on the chair across from her, looking at her with an emotionless expression plastered all over his face. She smiled at him and greeted him with a small "Hi" to which he responded with a half smile and an expressionless "Hey." To break the awkward silence that was present, she asked him practically about everything, like "how've you been?" and "how's the music career?" to which he replied nonchalantly, "I've been better" and "good… just good." Once again, an awkward silence filled their table while other people in the café were just chatting away, not knowing the tension between the two. Wanting to break the silence once more, Jo asked about his family and the rest of Big Time Rush, with questions like "How is everyone? Your mom and Katie? Oh and the guys! How are they all? I haven't seen them in forever!" Jo asked, hoping he wouldn't answer like he did a few moments ago. Sadly, he replied once again with the same tone: "They're all fine… just fine." Jo looked into his eyes, they were the same green ones he had always had but they had lost their spark. She could see the hurt in them with every passing moment that was happening, she had hurt him all those years ago and the pain still remained in him and she just wishes that she could take it all back and take all his pain away. The hurt he was feeling was the reason why he had his guard up which didn't surprise her but hurt her instead, all because of what had happened between them before she left. Though this just isn't like him at all. Normally, he would be so great and fun to be around but today, from the way he was acting, he wasn't being himself around her at all. She didn't like it but couldn't blame him for acting this way. She made a mistake and this is why she invited him here, to say she was sorry and ask him if things can go back to the way they were all those years ago but sadly, before anything else happened, Kendall stood up and left, thinking that Jo didn't have any more to say. She stood there, motionless. Obviously she tried to stop him from leaving but her efforts were futile. She watched him head back to the Palm Woods, not even turning his back once to her. She made her way to the cashier and paid for her smoothie and sadly made her way back to the apartment she had rented which was exactly like her apartment back in New York. Once she entered, she went to her bedroom, fell to her bed and cried to her pillow causing it to get wet. She was crying because of the pain she felt from being with Kendall a few moments ago. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she felt it. Then suddenly the scene that changed everything on that one December night started to play in her head.

* * *

_'Cause the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

* * *

_Palm Woods Pool, Los Angeles_

_December 2011_

_Kendall and Jo had just arrived at the Palm Woods, the place they considered home in this new place they call: "Hollywood." They had just arrived from their date, which they both felt would be their last one. For Kendall, because he was going back home to Minnesota in 2 days and he knew Jo was going back home to North Carolina the very next day for the holidays and that's all he knew. Jo, on the other hand, had been keeping a secret from him for a while now. She promised herself she'd tell him when the time was right and she figured now would be a good a time as any._

_"Kendall?" She asked him nervously, as he turned to face her._

_"Yeah?" He replied with that cheeky grim of his which always made her heart melt._

_"Um… I don't know exactly how to tell you this…" Jo stuttered, and then got interrupted by Kendall._

_"Hold on, before you say anything…" He trailed off as he went to get something not too far behind, which made Jo worried. If she put off the subject any longer, the more painful it will be for both of them._

_He came back a few moments later, with bouquet which had about a dozen of red roses in his hand._

_"For you." He said sweetly as he handed it to her._

_"Awwww… you're so sweet!"She said as she gave him a hug but she slowly pulled away, remembering she had bad news to tell him._

_"What's wrong?" Kendall asked worriedly sensing Jo's feelings._

_"You see… New Town High is on its third season and the director wants me to move to New York permanently after the holidays since he wants the setting of the show to be there from now on." Jo said sadly._

_Kendall looked at her and asked:_

_"How long have you known about this?"_

_"Awhile, but I just needed to find the right time to tell you." She said sadly and quietly._

_He looked in her eyes and said the words:_

_"I love you."_

_With all his heart._

_Sadly, Jo's reaction wasn't one he was expecting._

_"No… Kendall… Please…" Jo said sadly._

_"Wait I don't understand…" Kendall trailed off a sad expression becoming visible on his face._

_"I don't either. That's why we can't jump into things like this. I'm leaving and I'll probably never see you again." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"Jo…" Kendall said as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off as soon as he made contact._

_"No, please, I…" Jo didn't know how to finish her sentence as the tears in her eyes kept falling._

_"I'm sorry!" She cried as she handed the bouquet of roses back to Kendall and ran away to her apartment room leaving Kendall standing there, shocked, speechless and most importantly hurt._

* * *

The memory of that night kept playing in her head like a bad movie stuck on repeat. She really didn't want it to end like it did; she broke his heart by leaving and in the process, broke her own as well.

* * *

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright and_  
_I go back to December all the time_

* * *

_These days I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

* * *

Jo tried her best to fall asleep since usually when she would cry, Kendall was always the one to be her cure for her sadness but since she didn't have him now because he and her were so far away, both physically and emotionally, she decided to cry herself to sleep. She figured sleeping would at least take how many hours of the pain away but she knew it was a lost cause. Every night since she left Los Angeles, she had never had been able to get a good night's sleep. She would always stay up, thinking about Kendall and how hurt he must be, making her shed at least a couple of tears every night. Thanks to make-up and her incredible acting skills though, she was always able to arrive on set looking and acting like everything's just fine when deep down inside everything is quite the opposite. And when she would be able to sleep, she'd always have a nightmare involving her and Kendall, wherein everything was falling apart then when she would wake up, she would sigh to herself, knowing that her life isn't as good as her nightmare is. Sure she was famous beyond all she could have ever imagined but what good is that when she doesn't have the one she loves with her to celebrate? She then suddenly remembered the very day she ran to her apartment room after running away from the one she loved until her first month in living in Los Angeles.

* * *

_Jo's Apartment Room at the Palm Woods_

_Jo ran inside her apartment, feeling so bad about what just happened. She felt her heart breaking into about a million pieces with each passing moment. The tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes as she laid down on her bed with no covers and no pillows since she packed them already the night before but she didn't care. All she could think about was how hurt Kendall must be and the thought of that made her cry even more. She thought she was doing the right thing by leaving everything out in the open before she left forever but it didn't feel right. She now wished she could take back all that has happened but knows she can't. Kendall probably never wanted to speak to her again, which the thought made her heart break even more._

* * *

_Los Angeles Airport_

_"I'm really going to miss you." Jo told her best friend, Camille sadly as the two hugged._

_"I'm going to miss you more." Camille said, with the same tone, shedding real tears and not pretend ones. Jo wasn't really crying since she out cried herself already the night before but a couple of tears still fell from her eyes, rolling down to her cheeks._

_Camille and Jo were both at the airport both going their separate ways. Jo was going back to North Carolina for the holidays then to New York for permanent residence while Camille was going back to Connecticut for Christmas and New Years then going back to Los Angeles to continue working on her acting career. As the two pulled away, Jo looked really upset. Camille noticed and knew it wasn't just because the two were saying good bye. She felt as though something else was bothering her even more._

_"Jo what's wrong? Did something happen with Kendall last night?" Camille asked her best friend worriedly._

_"No, nothing happened." Jo said, trying to lie, but Camille saw right through her and gave her a look saying: "You better tell me the truth right now!" with her arms crossed as well._

_"Ok, fine! Here's what happened…" and Jo went off telling Camille all that happened._

_"Jo…" was all Camille could say as she hugged her best friend for comfort._

_"Did I do the right thing?" Jo asked in between tears._

_"I'm not one to answer that question sweetie." Camille told her as they broke the hug and as she put a comforting hand on Jo's shoulder._

_"Does it feel right?" Camille asked her._

_Jo shook her in head up and down and side to side._

_"I don't know! I mean, I love him I really do but…" Jo trailed off._

_"Then tell him that!" Camille said as she forced her friend to stand up and run out the airport to find Kendall._

_"But what if he doesn't want to speak to me?" Jo asked worriedly._

_"Don't think 'what if'! It never helps!" Camille told Jo._

_Jo didn't move but instead hung her head down which caused Camille to sigh._

_"Look, I'm not going to force you to do anything but if you don't go after him now, you'll regret it forever." Camille said as she walked away with her things, getting ready to board her plane._

_Jo took Camille's last words to heart but still walked the other way with her luggage, getting ready to board the plane to North Carolina._

* * *

_New York City_

_January 2012_

_Jo entered her new apartment building which made her smile. The lobby looked incredible and the building was just a few steps away from Time Square. She was given her key and was led to her room. She opened the door and the apartment wasn't half bad. When she entered the first place of the apartment she was in was the kitchen which had a stove and a microwave. If you go straight from the kitchen, you'd be led to the living room which had one big couch and two recliners on the side. The living room also had a TV which came with a DVD player and channel box. To the right of the living room was her bedroom which had a double size bed and another TV which was attached to the wall. This TV also had a DVD player and a channel box. Right of her bed was her bathroom which had a telephone shower, a bathtub and everything else you could find in a normal bathroom. She exited her room and looked to the left of the living room. There was door and when she opened it, she realized it was just a storage room. The emptiness of it reminded her how her heart was feeling on her way here from North Carolina. Sure spending the holidays with her family did give her heart a better feeling but now that she was living by herself again, the heavy feeling came back. What made it worse was now she didn't have anyone who could take the loneliness away like Camille, Stephanie, Rachel and most importantly, Kendall. Thinking of him made her heart sink, realizing what day today was. It was the 24th of January also known as Kendall's birthday. How the heck could that idea have slipped her mind? She quickly grabbed her phone and looked for Kendall's name on her contact list but just when she was about to click his name to call him that was when she hesitated._

_'I bet he doesn't even want to talk to me.' Jo thought sadly as she shed a tear. She put her phone down and hung her head in sadness and defeat._

* * *

Jo shook the bad memories from her head. She realized thinking these thoughts isn't going to help her stop crying and feeling bad. She then thought: 'My memories with Kendall aren't all sad and teary. Most of them are of us having a good time whether it was on a date or just enjoying each other's company.' This thought caused her to reminisce once again but this time on the good times and not the bad times.

* * *

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side,_  
_Realized I loved you in the fall_

* * *

_Palm Woods Pool_

_June 2011_

_Jo had just come back from a hard day on set. First of all, Jett tried to make a move on her AGAIN, off screen wise. She was getting annoyed by this. You'd figured though that she'd be use to this since he practically does this to her everyday but it gets more and more annoying with each passing day. He knew she had a boyfriend, but apparently that doesn't mean a thing to him. Secondly, the writers, producers and even the director want to feel more chemistry between their characters; Rachel and Drake so they're making Jo and Jett hang out on and off screen, much to Jo's dismay and Jett's happiness. She walked around the pool, obviously having a lot on her mind. She didn't even notice she had passed by Kendall gave her a small wave and said: "Hey!" until he stopped her from walking away by grabbing her by the shoulder. The sudden outside contact brought her back to reality._

_"Oh hey Kendall!" Jo said as soon as she was out of her thoughts and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_"Hey! So um… anything happen? You seem pretty zoned out." Kendall asked._

_"Um... no it's nothing, really!" Jo lied._

_"Jo." Kendall said sternly with his arms crossed. He knew she was lying and he was making her tell the truth._

_"Okay fine! Here's what happened…" Jo said as she and Kendall sat down on one of the seats by the pool as she also started telling him everything that happened on set._

_When she had finished her story, Kendall looked shocked at first but then gave her a small smile._

_"Why are you giving me that smile?" Jo asked him obviously confused._

_"If you really have to hang out with Jett for the sake of your career then I'll be ok with it." Kendall said._

_"But…" Jo trailed off._

_"So I don't like him, and I know you don't like him either, but Jo this is your career were talking about. You've worked so hard to get here so I'm not going to let you throw all that away." Kendall told Jo which caused her to smile and hug him. As they pulled away Jo said:_

_"You're the best you know that." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Yeah I am." Kendall said so proudly with his chest out that Jo laughed which caused him to laugh too._

* * *

_Palm Woods Park_

_October 2011_

_Jo sat on the park bench, smiling to herself. It was autumn, the leaves have changed color and were falling from the many trees found right here at Palm Woods park. The cool ambiance she was getting from her surroundings made her feel calm. She just got back from a day at the set, so it was really nice to just unwind and relax. Her train of different thoughts was interrupted though by a pair of hands covering her eyes. She immediately knew who it was because who else would do this kind of thing to her?_

_"Kendall, I know it's you." Jo said with a smile as Kendall took his hands off her and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"How'd you know it was me?" He asked her with his cheeky grin that just made Jo's heart melt._

_"No one else could pull something like that off." She told him with a smile on her face which caused Kendall to chuckle and Jo to giggle slightly._

_They just practically talked about anything, the nice weather, each other's days and other topics._

_"So Gustavo really didn't yell at you guys at all today? That doesn't sound like him at all." Jo told Kendall after he had told her about his day._

_"Yeah… we're actually worried." Kendall said._

_"Worried? You guys should be celebrating!" Jo said with a smile._

_"Yeah… not really. Last time he was this calm, his song writing skills got so bad it wasn't even funny." Kendall told her, remembering the time when Buddha Bob actually calmed Gustavo down for awhile._

_"Oh yeah, he was trying to write a new song for the New Town High soundtrack right?" Jo asked._

_"Yup!" Kendall replied._

_"Nothing Even Matters. I love that song." Jo told Kendall._

_"Good, because the whole time we were recording that song I was thinking of you." Kendall told her sweetly which cause Jo to grin from ear to ear and blush slightly._

_"Awwww…" was all she could say as they leaned in for a kiss._

_Their lips made contact and it was a soft yet passionate kiss as the leaves fell all around them making it feel like a fairytale come true. That was a perfect day and Jo realized something very important on that very day. She, Jo Taylor was in love with her boyfriend, Kendall Knight._

* * *

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

* * *

Jo smiled at her happy memories with Kendall. She really wishes she could go back in time, warn her past self about all the trouble that was going to come, this was a lost cause but Jo still had hope.

* * *

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_  
_I go back to December all the time_

* * *

Jo realized that she can't live in the past because she has to live in the present and make her future the way she wants it to be and the kind of future she wants is one with Kendall in it. She wants him to be a part of her life again. She decided to try and talk to him again but she has no idea how to get him to be even in the same place with her considering what just happened back at the café. After pondering on the problem for a few moments, her wishes had been answered by a text from Camille.

_"Hey Jo! I'm so glad your back here in LA! As soon as I found out, I immediately told everyone; the guys, Stephanie, Rachel, everyone! Even Guitar Dude. =)) James and Carlos decided to throw you a welcome back party here at the Palm Woods pool. We already got Bitters permission and he agreed as long as we clean up everything afterwards. The party is tomorrow at six and I can't wait to see you there!"_

_XOXO, Camille_

Jo smiled at the text. James and Carlos are really nice for wanting to throw her a party but then again it might be just because they want to reinstate their status as the "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood" but either way she found the gesture to be sweet. She replied as well.

_"Hey Camille! Yeah, it feels so good to be back. :) I've missed everyone! That's an awesome idea! I'll definitely be there then we can catch up on everything. I've missed you lots. :("_

_XOXO, Jo_

Camille replied almost instantly after she got Jo's text.

_"I know right? I missed you more. :( It's definitely been way too long but this party is for you to enjoy and socialize with everyone. Let's just plan another day for just the two of us."_

Jo replied:

_"Yeah, you're right. How about the day after tomorrow? We can get a smoothie and go shopping, just like the old days. :D"_

Camille replied:

_"Yes! Most definitely. :) Oh I gotta go, I have to meet Logan tonight and I have to get ready. :) See you tomorrow! ILY! :)"_

Jo smiled at Camille's text. ILY also known as "I Love You." Why was it so easy to hear it from Camille but not from Kendall? Why did she think that just hearing him say those three words she had been waiting him to tell her for months was "jumping into things"? To this she concluded that she was stupid and or wasn't thinking straight at the time. Jo laughed at herself, usually when she'd try to deprive herself, Kendall would reassure her otherwise. It always made her feel loved when he'd do that and that was the best feeling she ever felt from Kendall all throughout the time they've known each other and dated. Jo then suddenly remembered that one time when all she needed was comfort and Kendall was the one who gave it to her.

* * *

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_

* * *

_Jo's Apartment Room at the Palm Woods_

_September2011_

_Jo was lying down on her bed. Tears were falling from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled, sat up, got a tissue and blew her nose. She didn't even bother to lie down again .Her grandmother had just passed away and once she found out she just started crying. She loved her grandmother or as she liked to call her "Grammy" She has always been the one person who was always supportive in everything she wanted to do whether it was singing or acting, heck even at one point she wanted to be a model but only her grandmother believed in her. Making dreams a reality was something her Grammy always told her. If something makes you happy, then keep on pursuing it and also even though it may be a lost cause, she was always told by her Grammy to never give up. Thinking about her Grammy made Jo grab her knees hug them tightly so now she was in a ball position. She heard the doorbell ring, raised her head and said: "its open!" her voice cracking as she hung her head once more. After a few seconds, she felt someone's arms around her. She looked up slightly and saw Kendall._

_"Are you ok?" Kendall asked her worriedly to which Jo just simply shook her head._

_"My Grammy…" Jo said as she trailed off._

_"Shhh… You don't have to say anything just rest in my arms." Kendall said comfortingly with a slight smile on his face hoping that it would cheer Jo up even just a little bit._

_It did actually which made Jo smile slightly at him and resumed on crying about the loss of her #1 fan._

* * *

The weird thing was the fact that Jo actually smiled after the scene played in her head. Normally she wouldn't because this scene made her feel sad about losing someone she loved but now she realized that her Grammy is probably in a much better place and that one scene shows Kendall's true love for her. She missed the way he'd hug her like he did that night, the way he smiled at her, she even missed his tan skin against hers.

* * *

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

* * *

Jo was now determined to make things right. She now realizes that she really does love Kendall and all she wants is him to be with her. She knows this is just probably wishful thinking or mindless dreaming but like her Grammy said; she shouldn't give up. And if Kendall did forgive her and took her back, she swore she'd love him the way he deserves to be loved.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think of the first part? This is my first BTR story so please go easy on me and no flames please. Part Two will be up as soon as possible which will probably be in about a week or so because this coming school week is full of tests for me plus Card Distribution, so please wish me luck! :) Oh and just wanted to say, this was actually supposed to be a Logan/Camille story, but someone already made one with this song, but on the bright side, that story made me think of this one. ;) And speaking of Logan/Camille, did anyone see the little Lomille hint I saw in "Big Time Guru"? At first Camille was alright with Logan having more swagger than James but when she saw that his swagger caused a bunch of girls to follow him she became determined to destroy his swagger app. That totally proves that she still has feelings for him because if she didn't, then she wouldn't have been so jealous but she was so… Yay! Please review! I would really appreciate it! :D**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's Part 2. :) I hope it was worth the wait. :D Thanks to all those who reviewed and added this story to their story alerts and favourite stories list! :) You guys totally made my day! :D Oh and under the disclaimer is the list of songs I was listening to while typing this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :(**

**Songs:**

**Big Night, Worldwide, Till I Forget About You, Stuck, Boyfriend, Any Kind of Guy by: Big Time Rush**

**Camera Shy by: School Boy Humor**

**I'm Yours by: Jason Mraz**

**Back To December & Enchanted by: Taylor Swift**

**Far Away by: Nickelback**

* * *

**Big Time Social Gathering**

Kendall had just entered Apartment 2J, looking... down. Yeah that's the word. He crashed lazily on the couch, the sad look not fading from his face. His three best friends entered the apartment moments later, laughing about Carlos "accidentally" spilling smoothie on one of the Jennifer's which caused the three girls to do some serious damage for revenge. What kind of damage exactly did they do? Well, let's just say, after the fight, Carlos' clothes were ripped immensely and he had blue smoothie all over his head. Carlos swore it was an accident on his part because he tripped but James and Logan just kept laughing at the scene that unfolded before them. The laughing seized though when they saw their best friend on the couch. The expressions on their faces changed from joy to sadness as they made their way to comfort their friend.

"Hey Kendall. What's wrong?" Logan asked as he sat beside Kendall on the couch, helping him sit upright.

"No... It's nothing." Kendall assured his friends.

The three were, however, not the least convinced. James and Carlos decided that they would just wait until Kendall was ready to tell them and in the mean time just try to cheer him up. Logan on the other hand though, decided to talk to him personally once they were alone. He, of all people knew that Kendall was never going to be up to telling them what happened on his own. They had to be the one to make the first move but sadly only Logan knew this, showing he knows him the best out of all of them. The two had a special bond, sure the four of them were the best of friends but Logan and Kendall go way back, even way further than when all four of them had met and they share a great understanding of the other which is why they usually went to one another for advice, comfort and such.

"It's ok buddy. The party tomorrow night will definitely cheer you up." James said as he patted Kendall on the shoulder.

"Yup! It's going to be AWEEEEESSSSOMMMEE!" Carlos screamed with pure joy evident in his voice while jumping up and down excitedly.

"A party?" Kendall asked curiously; his voice cracking a bit. It's not that he wasn't in favour of the idea; it's just that his first ever real date with Jo was when they threw their first party here at the Palm Woods and thinking about her made him nervous plus a tad more upset, considering what had just happened back at the café.

"YEAH! We really need to reinstate our cred as the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood!" James said with such enthusiasm that he and Carlos started chanting: "Social gathering, social gathering" like they did years ago which caused Kendall to smile lightly and Logan to chuckle.

"But wait, where exactly will the party be?" Kendall asked, his smile fading ever so slightly.

"Right downstairs at the Palm Woods pool." Carlos said, still grinning.

"And you got Bitters to agree to that how?" Kendall asked sceptically.

"Technically, we weren't the ones who got him to agree to letting us throw the party." Logan said.

"Then who could..." Kendall trailed off; remembering the one person who always had the upper hand on Bitters which caused a little rivalry between them. Katie.

"It was Katie wasn't it?" Kendall asked all knowingly as his three friends smiled at him, flustered which caused Kendall to smile.

"She gets it from me ya know." Kendall said, taking great pride in his baby sister causing his three friends to roll their eyes at him.

"Anyways, me and Carlos have gotta go!" James said as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah! We need to personally invite everyone so it won't end up like last time." Carlos said, remembering his mistake back then.

"Al Contacts..." James muttered under his breath while rolling his eyes at his partner-in-crime.

"It was an honest mistake!" Carlos said defensively as the two exited the apartment.

Kendall and Logan were now the only ones left, sitting in silence as the clock in the kitchen ticked and tocked. Katie was hanging around at the Palm Woods pool while Mrs. Knight was on a spa trip for a week. She trusted the guys enough, well mostly Kendall and Logan that they wouldn't do anything "out there" that would get them into trouble while she was gone. In retrospect, throwing a party was really "out there" but they had Bitters' permission so in a way, they weren't really doing anything that would get them into trouble.

"So, care to tell me exactly what happened before you got here?" Logan asked Kendall, breaking the silence which shocked Kendall a bit, considering the fact he was lost in his own thoughts during the period of silence between the two.

"Well..." Kendall said nervously, voice still cracking. He really didn't know how to tell Logan, as a matter of fact, he really didn't know how to tell anybody about what had just happened. Sure, Logan knew what happened that one December night when everything fell apart , James and Carlos knew as well, this being the result of the pact they made when they became friends to not keep secrets from one another unless with good reason.

"Come on, Kendall. You can tell me anything." Logan told Kendall sincerely while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, hence disturbing Kendall's train of thoughts due to the outside contact.

"I'm not really sure if I can and know how to tell anybody about it." Kendall said sadly.

"But I'm not just anybody. This is me you're talking to. Logan. The guy you've practically known your whole life. We've been through everything together Kendall. No way is that going to stop now." Logan said assuringly, making Kendall feel better.

"Thanks man." Kendall said as he and Logan did their crazy handshake. Yes, Kendall and Logan, probably the least crazy people in Big Time Rush actually have their own crazy handshake. You'd expect this mostly from Carlos and possibly James but not from Kendall and Logan. The two made this when they were five, two years before the two met Carlos and James. It was their thing and no one knew about it but them, thus keeping the specialness of it alive.

"I met Jo awhile ago." Kendall said, somewhat upset.

"Oh..." Logan said as a reaction.

"Yeah, so here's how it went down..." Kendall said as he told Logan what happened at the café awhile ago. When he was finished, Kendall let a tear roll down his eye as he rested his head on Logan's shoulder and as Logan patted his back comfortingly. The silence that ensued gave Logan time to think.

To be just perfectly honest, at first, Logan was pretty mad at Jo for hurting Kendall like she did now and the last time she and Kendall talked years ago. But Logan, being the guy that he was, didn't hold it against her. He was too nice of a guy to actually hold a grudge and he was also too smart of a guy not to look at all the facts first. After he found out what caused Jo to break up with his best friend, he actually understood where she was coming from. He figured it was because she felt it was the right thing to do from a logical point of view though it wasn't the right thing to do from her heart's point of view. It made Logan smile a tad at them time when he was thinking it through a few weeks after Kendall had told him what happened that December night. He and Jo were a lot more alike than he thought; putting logic above all else. Logan knew right now though that he shouldn't do that. He found out that logic wasn't getting him anywhere near where he wanted to be and he figured Jo realized that as well, taking into account the fact that she asked Kendall to meet up with her awhile ago, most likely to apologize for everything that had happened between them. He also got why she didn't really say much and just made small talk. He bet that Jo was just easing him into the very serious conversation they were supposed to have but didn't as Kendall left too early thinking she had no more to say.

"Kendall..." Logan trailed off, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked lifelessly as he raised his head from Logan's shoulder.

"Do you still... you know..." Logan stuttered, he really had no idea how to ask Kendall what he wanted to ask but he realized he had no other choice if he really wanted to know what he wanted to know.

Kendall's eyes widened. Logan pretty much knew that would happen because typical Kendall would easily figure him out like an open book but he still decided to continue just in case he was wrong (which is a very slim chance mind you) and or so that hopefully he would get an answer.

"...Love... her?" Logan asked, still stuttering.

Kendall's expression didn't change, though his eyes returned back to normal and Logan could tell he was thinking of what to say to him. After awhile he just nodded his head and turned it side to side.

"I... I don't know... I mean, after everything that has happened..." Kendall stammered; he was really confused on his feelings towards Jo right now.

"Just answer the question, look what's in your heart." Logan told Kendall.

Kendall looked down and placed his hands on his heart. He closed his eyes and thought as silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Yes. I do love her. Always have, always will." Kendall said as he lifted his head and opened his eyes to find Logan smiling wildly at him.

"Thanks again, Logie. I really don't know what I'd do without you." Kendall said sincerely as he and Logan shared a bromantic hug. When they pulled apart, Kendall still noticed Logan was smiling at him.

"You're smile is kinda freaking me out." Kendall said which caused Logan to chuckle.

"Well, excuse me for being so happy that my best friend finally admitted that he's still in love with the person he truly belongs with." Logan said as his smile grew.

Kendall just chuckled as he made his way to the room that he and Logan shared.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Where are you going?" Logan asked, going after him.

"To our room?" Kendall said, making it sound more like a question than a statement due to Logan's sudden actions.

"Aren't you going to find Jo and tell her what you just told me?" Logan asked.

"Not today." Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan asked so disbelievingly. Knowing Kendall, he would have already stormed out of the room by now to see her. Logan knew for a fact that Kendall was always one to do things right away, if he knew exactly what he should do he would do it and not wait.

"I'll tell her tomorrow at the party. There's too much tension between us right now so it wouldn't feel right to tell her today." Kendall told Logan.

"Alright. I understand." Logan said and he really did. He knew that Kendall would have a good reason.

Kendall closed the door shut. Afterwards Logan received a text from Camille.

_"Hey Logan! You'll never believe it! Jo's back in town!" :D_

_-Camille_

Logan smiled and replied:

_"Yeah I know! Kendall told me awhile ago.":)_

_-Logan_

After a few moments he got a reply from Camille.

_"Oh... They've already seen each other again? After all these years..."_

Logan replied:

"Yeah, I know."

He got Camille's reply which said:

_"How is he? Any negative vibes?"_

Logan thought about whether or not telling Camille about his talk with Kendall. He figured he would since he and Camille were together; trust between them was obviously important and besides Camille was Jo's best friend. They were probably as close as he and Kendall were so she had a right to know what's currently going on with the situation.

_"Well, he told me Jo had asked him to meet up in a café downtown and they talked and… well… it didn't go so great."_

Camille replied immediately afterwards.

_"Oh no, don't tell me they got into a fight..." :(_

Logan replied:

_"No they didn't. My guess is Jo wanted to apologize to him that's why he had asked him if they could meet up. They mostly small talked first because I bet Jo wanted to ease Kendall into the serious conversation they were about to have. Sadly though Kendall left too early thus basically all they were able to at the café was small talk."_

Camille replied almost instantly.

_"Oh I see."_

Logan gave a confused look after reading Camille's text and replied.

_"Wait, Jo didn't tell you any of this?"_

He really did wonder why she didn't know the whole story. He figured once Jo got back the two would use the rest of the afternoon to hang out before their date that night.

_"I really haven't gotten to talk to her since she came. We just texted one another, mostly about the party and stuff. Anyway, I can't wait to see you tonight! :) "_

Logan, once again, smiled after reading the text. See, this is why he wanted Kendall and Jo to patch things up so badly. He knew like he and Camille that Kendall and Jo were meant for each other. He also knew for a fact that the two made each other so happy. He had to admit, Kendall's is usually at his happiest when Jo is around and that kind of happiness hasn't been seen in Kendall ever since they broke up which saddened him.

_"Yeah me too! :D I'll pick you up later at your apartment at 7."_

After a few seconds, Camille replied.

_"Kay, gotta get ready for that. ;) Bye!"_

After that he texted James and Carlos reminding them to invite Jo to the party tomorrow to which they replied with that they got that covered.

Logan closed his phone and smiled. Tomorrow's party was gonna be epic. He just knew it.

* * *

While Logan was in the living room, Kendall was in his and Logan's room; lying down on his bed and getting lost in his thoughts.

_"I can't believe I actually did it. I finally admitted it not only to myself but to Logan as well, that me, Kendall Knight still loves Jo Taylor." _He smiled at that thought.

Sadly though his mind wasn't going to let his heart (and his feelings) be the ones to make the decisions around here.

_"But what about everything that has happened between you two? She broke your heart for crying out loud."_

Kendall shook his head of that ugly thought. He isn't denying the fact that Jo did break his heart; he is just already past it since he knows now that Jo probably feels the same way about him. I mean, why else would she have asked him to meet her at the café? He honestly doubts it was just to make small talk. He regrets leaving and not giving her a chance to talk more but he swore he's going to make it right. He looked over at his bedside table and saw a framed picture which caused to him to smile. It was one of him and Jo during their first ever classy date. He smiled, remembering it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Apartment 2J_

_May 2011_

_Kendall was seriously freaking out, as in WAY too seriously. He had just come out of the shower and was know fussing over what he would wear on his date tonight with Jo. This worried the guys a little, considering the fact that Kendall was usually the calm one of the group even when under pressure. All afternoon they've been hearing: "No, this won't do!" and "Ugh! This one just plain sucks!" This really got them concerned so they decided to do something about it. Logan knocked on the door with James and Carlos closely behind him._

_"Just a minute!" Kendall yelled on the other side of the door._

_After awhile the door finally opened and three friends entered the room slowly._

_When they got in, they were surprised with what they saw. Coats, suits, shirts, pants and socks scattered all over the floor making Logan faint at the sight of it all. James and Carlos slowly walked towards Kendall who was now trying his like 50th outfit already._

_"This won't do either!" He screamed obviously annoyed that he can't find the perfect thing to wear._

_"Just chill Kendall." James told his friend._

_"How can I?" Kendall said all panicky._

_"Oh easy, just lie down on your bed and think happy thoughts about kittens." Carlos said, at such ease while grinning._

_"Not what I meant!" Kendall said loudly._

_"Who cares what you wear anyway?" Carlos asked, ignoring Kendall's reaction to his idea of how to chill._

_"Yeah, I'm sure Jo will still love you no matter what you wear." Logan said, finally standing up from his momentary unconsciousness._

_"He's got a point ya know." Carlos said, agreeing with Logan._

_This caused Kendall to smile at his three best friends, how lucky was he that he had them in his life?_

_"And anyway, if you needed help picking out clothes you should've said so! I would've had the perfect outfit for you by now." James said as he rummaged through Kendall's clothes._

_"Why are you stressing about what you're going to wear tonight anyway? Aren't you just going out with Jo? You have been for like how many months now." Carlos wondered aloud._

_"11 months to be exact. Plus this isn't just any other date. I'm taking her out to the Blue Velvet." Kendall said._

_"Oooo, fancy!" Logan said, smiling and with the accent which caused all of them to laugh._

_"No doubt. That's why everything has to be perfect, including what I wear." Kendall said, looking over to see how James was doing._

_"Got it! Here put these on with these shoes and your set to go!" James said as he handed Kendall his clothes and pushed him inside the bathroom._

_After about ten minutes, Kendall came out of the bathroom wearing his white button-down shirt, his black cardigan, a pair of black pants and his black business wear shoes. The guys looked stunned at their best friend. He looked good, they admitted that._

_"I am good!" James exclaimed happily as he went over to finalize some things in Kendall's outfit._

_"Nice job James!" Logan complimented._

_"Yeah, not too bad." Carlos said, smiling._

_"Not too bad? Are you kidding me? This is fashion gold!" James said with such emphasis that it caused his three best friends to laugh._

_The laughing seized though as they heard the doorbell ring which caused all of them to yelp._

_Kendall looked out the peephole and saw Jo standing outside, waiting for him no doubt._

_"She's here!" Kendall said as he turned around to his friends, who were finishing him up. James combed his hair while Logan sprayed breath spray into his mouth._

_Kendall quickly made his way to the door and opened it._

_"Hey Jo." Kendall said with a smile on his face._

_"Hey! You ready?" Jo said as she smiled back at him. She was wearing a red dress that was knee high with a black belt around her waist for contrast with black tights and black high heeled shoes._

_"Yep! Let's go!" Kendall said excitedly as he offered to link arms with Jo to which she accepted and the two made their way to the elevator._

_James, Logan and Carlos watched the couple leave until they were out of sight._

_"They grow up so fast." James said, feeling so touched as he watched Kendall and Jo walk away._

_

* * *

_

_Blue Velvet Restaurant, Los Angeles_

_As the two entered the restaurant, Jo smiled in awe. The place looked incredible. As if the entrancecomplete with moat and Draw Bridgewasn't already cool enough, the restaurant inside was so great. She looked up and saw a myriad of light globes; mostly off with only a few lighted to give some sparkle. It made her stare at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It definitely was one of the most decorative attractions in an otherwise dungeon-like atmosphere. After Kendall told about their reservation, they were seated and Jo continued to look at the surroundings with such admiration. They ordered and as the food came, so did the conversation between the two._

_"I can't believe we're actually eating here!"Jo said excitedly, eating her Filet of Salmon with Truffle Beurre Blanc._

_"Well, when you're in a famous boy band, you get to know people and you get to make connections." Kendall said with a smirk while eating his Tender Rib-Eye piled high with Crispy Fries which caused Jo to laugh at him._

_"But still… I hate the fact that you're paying for everything. At least let me pay for my food."Jo said, feeling guilty._

_"No worries, you're worth every penny I spent." Kendall said calmly as he placed his hand over Jo's to reassure her which caused her to smile at him._

_"Awwww… I'm still paying for my share though." Jo said with a big grin on her face which caused Kendall to laugh and after awhile she did too._

_

* * *

_

_Beach on the outskirts of the Palm Woods_

_"I'm so full!" Jo said happily as she and Kendall walked around the beach, hand in hand._

_"I'm glad." Kendall said as he smiled cheekily at her._

_After awhile, Jo released her hand from his and ran towards the sea. She watched the moon and played with the small waves that were coming on shore, not caring about her shoes and tights at all. Her hair was being blown lightly by the wind and from Kendall's point of view, the moon was reflecting on her perfectly, like an angel set down from heaven above. Kendall loved the scene that was playing in front of him. It was really nice to see her be care free and be like a kid again. He smiled to himself before he ran towards her, grabbed her from behind the waist, carried her and spun her around._

_Jo laughed like crazy as she was being spun around. She felt a rush, like her adrenaline was on full on high. Kendall was laughing as well, enjoying this just as much as Jo was._

_He let her down gently, both still laughing at what just happened. The laughing seized as their eyes met. They were only about an inch apart and Jo looked away, blushing at how close their faces were. Kendall held her chin and used that to raise her head up so they were eye to eye again. Still holding her chin, he gently made his way towards her face and kissed her on the lips, gently but passionately. Jo, at first, was surprised; she wasn't expecting this to happen at this exact moment. Although she did kiss back after a few moments, getting out of her shocked stage and loving every minute of the kiss. They pulled away after about a few minutes, most likely to get some air back into them. They smiled at one another, enjoying each others' company as they made their way to sit down to watch the moon and the waves, Kendall with his arm around her shoulders and Jo with her arm around his waist._

_It was the perfect ending to the perfect night._

_

* * *

_

Kendall smiled to himself, remembering that day made him feel good inside. It also made him even more assured that he had to talk Jo tomorrow no matter what would happen. He looked over at the clock at his bedside and it read: 3:00 pm. It was early but Kendall decided to take a nap, hoping it would get some of the bad vibes that still remained out of his system. He closed his eyes, put the blanket over his head, got into a comfortable position and thought nothing but Jo as he slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Today was the day. The party was going to start in 1 hour. James and Carlos were downstairs, getting everything ready for the party while Kendall and Logan were at their apartment, getting themselves ready for the party tonight. Kendall was in his and Logan's room, standing in front of the full length mirror to see if he was presentable for the night. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt, a pair of jeans and Converse shoes.

Logan came in the room shortly, wearing a white button-down shirt with a black vest over it, a simple black tie, a pair of black pants and black shoes.

He made his way towards Kendall who noticed his presence and he placed a comforting hand on his blonde friend's shoulder.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kendall said, a sense of nervousness filling his voice.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine." Logan said as he patted Kendall's shoulder and made his way out of their bedroom door. That didn't seem like his usual pessimistic self but he had to help Kendall regain his confidence back somehow.

After awhile the two made their way downstairs when the clock in their kitchen read 6:45 pm, exactly 15 minutes to party time. Once they were in the pool area, they were impressed. It looked like the party they had before, stereos everywhere you'd turn; blasting out Big Time Rush songs, a bunch of tables filled with snacks and sodies plus a bunch of those little balls that gave so many colours of light. Kendall and Logan made their way to James and Carlos who were sitting on thrones on top of beach lounge chairs with pool toys at hand and cellophane crowns perched on top of their heads which caused Kendall and Logan to give them weird looks.

"Hey guys!" James said enthusiastically as he and Carlos went down from their thrones to greet their friends.

"Nice job guys!" Logan complimented while Kendall nodded his head, agreeing with Logan.

"Thanks!" The two said simultaneously with an added tone of emphasis as they did their handshake similar to the one that Kelly and Gustavo do often.

People started coming around by 7 and in 5 minutes the party was already in full swing. Everyone was either on the dance floor or by the tables eating chips and drinking the sodies. James and Carlos were still sitting on their thrones, enjoying themselves I might add. Logan and Camille were on the dance floor dancing like there's no tomorrow. Kendall, on the other hand though, was still looking for Jo. Awhile ago, when Camille came, she said that Jo was on her way but that was like 20 minutes ago. He was starting to doubt she was going to come, until he saw her enter from the Palm Woods lobby. She looked impressed with what James and Carlos have done to the pool area.

"Amazing." Kendall said to himself as he saw her make her way towards the snack table. He felt as though he was falling for her all over again. Love at first sight.

She was wearing a purple, dressy blouse with black leggings and black flats.

He made his way towards her. When he got to where she was, her back was facing him so he tapped her shoulder lightly. That was enough for her though and she turned around, immediately seeing Kendall and realizing he was the one who tapped her.

"Hey… Kendall…" Jo said nervously.

"Hey." He replied; it was hard to tell though what he was feeling.

"Um… Listen… can we… talk… in the lobby?" Jo asked, still nervous to which Kendall responded with a nod.

The two made their way out of the pool area and into the quiet lobby. No one was here as Bitters was at the party, actually enjoying himself.

After a few minutes of silence, the strangest thing happened.

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the exact time to each other.

"You're sorry?" Jo asked indecorously while tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have left the café without giving you more time to talk and explain." Kendall said, still not exactly showing what he was feeling.

"Well… yeah… but still… I'm the one to blame. I've done so much to hurt you. I'm the one who broke up with you, I let the roses you gave me to die, I didn't even consider a long distance relationship, I'm the one who keeps crying every night because I regret ever doing it in the first place, and I'm the one who didn't do anything about it when I had the chance to…" Jo rambled on and on about the mistakes she has made sadly and kinda fast as tears started to form in her eyes. Her rambling got interrupted though as she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. Her eyes were closed a tad while she rambled because of the tears that were leaving her eyes but the outside contact made her open her eyes slightly and she saw Kendall and only Kendall. His eyes were closed and later she closed hers again as well. Once the kissed stopped, Jo smiled faintly at him, still trying to get the tears out of her system but was obviously failing. She was becoming teary eyed but with tears of joy this time.

"You love me again." Jo managed to say.

"Who said I stopped?" Kendall said, smiling at her.

They were lost in each other's eyes for who knows how long just smiling ever so sweetly at one another until they heard a loud "Awwww…" coming from the Palm Woods door which lead to the pool area. They snapped back to reality and turned their heads towards that direction only to see James, Carlos, Logan and Camille smiling sheepishly at them.

"We ruined the moment didn't we?" Carlos asked nervously, the sheepish smile not leaving his face.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Kendall asked his friends.

"Long enough! Congratulations buddy!" James said happily as he made his way towards Kendall and hi fived him while Camille made her way towards Jo and hugged her.

As the two girls pulled away Camille instantly said excitedly to her best friend: "Tell me everything!"

Jo smiled, Camille sounded like a giddy little school girl who just had to know the deets about everything.

"Fine." Jo said, still smiling as she and Camille headed out and made their way to one of the tents by the pool leaving the guys in the lobby by themselves.

"I knew this party was going to be epic." Logan said as he and his friends watched the girls head out.

"Uh huh!" The other three said unanimously as they all exited the lobby and made their way back to the party and on the dance floor.

_

* * *

_

Kelly called the guys and said Gustavo needed to talk to them. They sighed, they were having too much fun but since they didn't want to get fired or make Gustavo mad for once they obliged. They met him at the lobby.

"Dogs! I want you to perform in front of everybody right now." Gustavo said in his usual demanding voice.

"What? Why?" The four boys asked Gustavo somewhat frantically all at the same time.

"Come on guys! It's been forever since you performed in front of the Palm Woods kids. Not all of them are the same since that school dance of yours. We need to get more publicity from them." Kelly said, almost begging.

"Yeah, but what song will we sing?" Kendall asked.

"You guys will do the new one. You know the cover we've been rehearsing." Kelly stated.

They eventually gave in and went up on the platform stage that was setted up by Freight Train real quickly. After everyone realized Big Time Rush was going to perform, they all made their way in front of the stage and waited in anticipation as they waited for the guys to start to singing.

A few notes played first, getting everyone feeling a good vibe, and then Kendall started them off with the guys dancing with the song in the background.

[Kendall]

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

As a few more notes played, Kendall handed the mike to James to continue with the next verse. Also let it be known that during the chorus, Kendall had his eyes locked with Jo's the whole time which caused her to smile widely at him all throughout.

[James]

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

After James finished his part, Logan started with the bridge. Let it be noted by this time everyone was swaying their hands and arms up in the air, along with their bodies which were swaying to the beat of the song, like they did when BTR performed "Stuck" during the guys' first ever performance at the school dance years ago.

[Logan]

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

[The four of them]

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

The song finished as they bowed and the audience were clapping like there was no tomorrow. They also heard cheering and praises from a lot of people as they made their way down the stage.

"You guys were amazing!" Camille said happily as she made her way towards Logan and tackled him.  
"I agree!" Jo said as she hugged Kendall.

"Awwww… You guys are too sweet." Carlos said, referring to Kendall and Jo as well as Logan and Camille who both stood up from the tackle and now had their arms around the other.

"I want something like that!" Carlos continued this time with a tone of a little kid who wants something so badly from his parents with his arms crossed as well which caused both couples to laugh.

''Well, come on! Let's go find us some ladies." James said as he and Carlos left to flirt up a storm.

"They'll be fine." Kendall and Logan said simultaneously.

Suddenly, their dance instructor who they like to call Mr. X popped out of nowhere.

"Now everybody! Dance!" He screamed and everyone followed.

Camille and Jo dragged Logan and Kendall on the dance floor and they were dancing the night away.

* * *

Kendall and Jo were now at the Palm Woods park for some alone time. It was 12 midnight and they were just strolling along with linked arms and enjoying each other's company.

"Wait, I just remembered something." Kendall said, breaking the silence that was once there.

"Yeah?" She asked, facing him.

"You know I never stopped loving you but how do I know the feeling's mutual?" Kendall asked curiously.

Jo just smiled at him and kissed him on the lips softly but passionately. He returned the kiss and it remained like that for a few moments until they pulled away for air.

"Does that answer your question?" Jo said with the smile still evident on her face.

"I don't know. I may need a little more convincing." Kendall said with a smirk, which caused Jo to laugh and kiss him again.

_I guess it's a happy ending for everyone._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished this story! :) I feel so accomplished. :)) Anyway, as always, please review! :D You have no idea how happy your reviews, alerts and such make me. :) If anyone thought that Logan was too OOC during the Kogan talk, I'm really sorry about that. :( But just to be honest, in my opinion, I don't think he really was. Since the present time in this story is how many years after the actual present (2011) I figured that maybe, Logan would have matured already and stuff. And he wants to be a doctor right? So doctors have to know how to feel for the patient to know what's best for them. :D Oh and I don't know if you guys saw it already, but I saw the promo for "Big Time Crush" and I was like OMG! Why would Logan prefer that blonde chick over Camille? No offense, but Camille is way prettier in my opinion. I did laugh at the part though where Kendall was like to Jo:**

"**I don't want to date a hot girl, I want to date you!"**

**That made laugh like crazy and I was like: "And how does that help exactly?" :))**

**And I'm pretty excited for the James and Katie subplot. ;) According to Wikipedia, James acts like a parental figure towards Katie when he helps her win over her new crush. Can't wait till someone posts it online! :D Yeah, they don't show the new episodes here in my country but I'm up to date with the episodes since I watch them all online. :) Oh and I also read the summary for "Big Time Break Up" a few weeks ago, it's not there on Wikipedia anymore; last I checked. Anyway, it said that since in "Big Time Guru" the producers of New Town High loved the song, they told Gustavo that they wanted Big Time Rush to guest star on the show. They ended up loving Big Time Rush on the show so they decided to cancel New Town High and replace it with a new show starring the guys. The cancellation of the show makes Jo upset and causes her and Kendall to break up. :( I hope they'll work things out! *insert hopeful look here* I also heard from another source that since Kendall and Jo break up, the rest of BTR will try to get them back together! :D Now that I'm excited for! :)**


End file.
